This invention relates to a process of dehydrating borax.
Anhydrous borax and borax with 5 mols water of hydration have long been produced in both a pure and an impure form having insolubles present. However, with the critical need to reduce energy consumption it was necessary to develop a method of dehydrating borax that would not require a large expenditure of energy and that could be conducted using a variety of fuels, the fuel used in the process depending on its current availability.